


kagerou days

by LeonNaegi



Category: Kagerou (Band), Kagerou (Webcomic), Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Blood, Cats, Character Death, Death, Never Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my characters DIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	kagerou days

**Hika and Kau Twins**

Hika perched himself aloft Kau, sitting on a bench while Kau was petting a black cat that had wandered in the park they were currently in. The feline seemed to catch Kau's attention, which was why he was petting the cat, not muttering a single world. I wonder if the orange-haired teen, he would make sure that he was expressing abstinence if it were between the cat and himself.

Unlike his brother it seemed. What Hika off were the luminous yellow eyes belonging to the cat that seemed to scour the origin of the hand petting it and black wasn't Hika's liking..  **How stupid...**

  
Again, if he were to decide, he would surely make black represent danger, or even make violence. Black was a starless, sunless void of color. An untouched nothingness, associated with death. "Hey... Can we go home now? I am not a fan of the heat and all..." Kau spoke up finally, after being captivated by the creature of night. It seems he still was, his voice sounded completely absent minded, both of them still obliviously curious, yet malice filled stare sent at them.

  
Yes, it was summer. It was  **August 15th at 12:30pm**  to be exact. It was afternoon, the time when the sun was high above the heads of birds.

  
Before Hika had the chance to answer, the black cat instantly darted away from Kau's palm. "Ah, wait!" Kau got up and seemingly forgot about the company of his brother. Hika blinked his hazel eyes, following the small, disappearing body out of the park... He was only wondering what just happened...

  
Getting off the bench he was seated on during the whole time in the park, he ran after Kau. In his mind, he thought maybe Kau was a little too distracted about the black cat. Lush, green leaves passed by his vision, displaying the lavish of flowers that were still in bloom from the spring. Not that he minded.

  
In Kau's eyes, he found the cat's eyes to be... Alluring. In a hypnotic way if you can even make sense of that. It's like getting colors, or a new game, or a new discovery, not being able to look away, unless a small distraction found its way in the brightest of the yellow swirled one fused perfectly with brown tinted yellow, making the black slit of the pupil stand out in the mesh of colors.

  
When the cat had ran away, he felt as if the cat was drawing him nearer or for him to follow, like trying to convince a child to come down... with a present maybe, so it was something, but you didn't know what. A surprise gift, obscured with a blanket, ready to be uncovered... Even if it was the most humongous surprise ever.

  
His brother, Hiro, had caught up, always being faster than his twin brother... Cats were supposed to be highly nimble, so why was Kau able to catch up to it? The cat was slowing down of course, as if knowing what was getting into which it was.

  
Once a road was revealed further north, the cat had suddenly speed up, crossing the read easily. But instead of going ahead, it sat itself down at the other side. Realization suddenly hit Hika, who called Kau's name, reaching out a tamed hand towards him, but the same realization hadn't hit Kau, unlike Hika. So Kau kept running, not seeing the truck that was speeding toward him, the light of the traffic signal still on green.

  
**"Kau!"** Hika trued one more time, using the loudest voice he could possible muster. Kau snapped there. His mind was freed, but it was too late. The moment that Kau turned around to glance his hazel eyes at his brother, the truck had already crashed into him, ripping apart the expanse of skin open... And killing Kau. The truck didn't see the teen before it was too later. His orange-haired was now tinted with the color red...

  
The smell of blood and seeing the dead body of Kau had Hika's mind breaking, cracking and tearing little by little. He just couldn't take this... Seeing his own brother there... Right before he had passed out, his Dark honey eyes glanced over, feeling another presence. The only think he could make out was a male figure leaning against a rail, a smug grin plastered on his face, looking at him and the  **'accident'**  if you can label it as that.

  
**"What you see is exactly what you're going to get."**

  
Those were the last words he could also make out with the silhouetted figure and those words seem to be a spell, because right after that... Hika had sunk into a dark sleep.

  
**\----------------------------------------**

  
Hika instantly bolted upward from his bed. Sweet starting to form on his face. Placing a hand on his head, he looked out the window, blinking his eyes to get used to the flaring light. "What happened..." He took hold of the phone lying atop of the table, eager to look at the date. The phone read  **'August 14, 12:06 Pm'**. "Was it all a dream..." Hika placed the phone down, his head throbbing a little. Why would he ever dream that? Even so... The dream looked so real that it sent shivers and anxious feelings up his body. In his mind, it felt like there was an empty part missing... He was forgetting something.

  
"Ah right... I have to go to the park to see Kau... He must be waiting." Despite finding that out, it still felt like his mind was missing something...  **Something... Foreboding.**  Closing his eyes, plopping back downward, a single image flashed through his mind. It was from the nightmare from... Tomorrow? Or was it yesterday? Who knows... Time is confusing. Kau was lying on the blood-soaked road, with the truck hovering right in front of the body. Red mixed with his short, orange-hair, the headphones he usually wears tossed aside elsewhere, broken in half.

  
Hika was choking a bit, so he sat back up, gently clutching his neck. "I won't be closing my eyes anytime soon..." Getting off the bed, he went to leave his small house. No one was home, meaning that Kau was already at the park. But thankfully no one would delay him; His family tends to get... Time-consuming. He was already dressed for meeting Kau, so he wonder why, and how, he fell asleep. Oh well... He was awake now. The ginger hoped that his brother didn't mind waiting. Once he entered the nature-driven park, He saw Kau petting a cat... The same cat in his dream, the same park...

  
Hika nullified those thoughts instantly because it just couldn't be the same... right? What a bad sense of  **déjà vu...** "And here I thought you wouldn't appear and leave me hanging," said Kau, laughing just slightly, ceasing petting the cat for a moment, when he caught glimpse of the orange hair. The color was really hard to miss. "Maybe I should've, leaving you here to get sunburn," Hika sarcastically answered back, striding over to Kau. "Sorry I'm late... I just suddenly fell asleep and had this weird dream. Quite horrifying in fact..." Hika trailed off, the image coming back to haunt him. Flinching back slightly, he hoped that Kau didn't notice.

  
"Horrifying?" Kau asked, his curiosity peaking up. Hika looked away then, his eyes refusing to meet Kau's. "The thing is... This is the same park that the dream took place in and it's giving me... bad vibes." When Hika said the last two words, his eyes darted off to the cat, who stared back at him. Right then, the cat ran off... again.  **Like the drea-**

  
"Hey, Kau, I think we should leave," Hika said, grabbing Kau's wrist to prevent him from chasing it. The teen looked back up at his brother, blinking. "Eh? Okay... If you say so." Kau agreed, tagging along with Hika who was pulling at his wrist in desperation. "H-Hey! Slow down!" Kau tried to tell him, but it reached deaf ears. If only they knew they went slightly off path... Before Hika got any farther, Kau had ripped his wrist out of the grip and went in front of Hika to tell him to slow and calm down. It was then both of them heard screams... And saw the people pointing right above Kau.

  
**A beam then punctured right through Kau's chest.**

  
Gasps and screams were heard, louder than ever. Blood had painted his white shirt to red... The same color as last time... Hika's eyes widened as he stared at the body, which was now dead, of Kau... Then that presence as that time. It had spoken.

 **"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream."** That voice... The same voice... The same owner. It was this person's fault... Right? Hika clenched his jaw, causing a dull, arching pain in his mouth. Turning back to Kau, his vision had started to blur and disappear from him.  **No, it can't happen again...**

  
The last thing he saw, he swears he saw, was a dark smile coming from the teen that had the beam penetrated through him...  **Passed out again it seems...**

  
**\----------------------------------------**

  
Same park, different date, same cat. Time however, Hika had taken hold of Kau's hand before the cat even had a chance to run away. They were quickly heading up a long flight of stairs, Hika gripping the older male's hand tightly, not intending to let go. Once they reached the top, Hika instantly tried to go to the stairs leading down, in another direction.

  
However, he senses the presence and instantly turned to look at the figure leaning against the stair railing, looking back into those yellow eyes... He accidentally let go of the hand he was clutching and turned back around, feeling the hand slipping away from his grasp. By then Kau had already slipped on a single stair as he went downward...

  
**And the world went black.**

  
**\----------------------------------------**

  
How long as this been happening? 10 years now...? No one could keep track of this... One death each day... Hah... Who would want to remember that? The same person had died, over and over again... No way to stop it, no way to erase it. When will this end?

Hika opened his eyes, thinking that he would wake up in his bed... again. Like the last two times this happened. But what a surprise... He opened his eyes to the first event, where Kau had gotten run over by a truck. Instinct taking over his body, he turned to his right and the soon-to-be dead teen was right in front of him. He was already on the road, so there was no way to pull him back or stopping him from getting hit,  **unless...**

  
Hika ran forward taking his place in front of Kau, pushing him back harshly, and sending him tumbling back on to the sidewalk. The truck came at a fast speed and like last time didn't see the teens. The figure appeared, like all the other times too, but this time tears were brimming at his eyes, spilling, his eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him.

  
**"What you see is exactly what you're going to get..."**  Those words, unlike all the other times, he looked at Kau and a male figure showed up behind him, his eyes widen and Hika got hit, blood splattering out, staining everything red again. Kau took in a huge gulp of air as he watched, clutching his head, screaming... But he was the only one who passed out and woken up.

  
"I guess I failed again..." Kau murmured when he sat up, a single tear falling down his cheek, a white cat still wrapped in his arms. The male figure showed up beside Kau and murmured words that only he could hear.


End file.
